Our Tree
by ZA Secret Santa
Summary: Written for Amy in the ZA Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Troyella.


**Our Tree**

**To: Amy**

**Love: Secret Santa**

* * *

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for.

I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door."

_-"All I Want for Christmas is You"-Mariah Carey_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella Montez sighed and shut off her radio. In the previous twenty-four years of her life, she would always enjoy the holiday tunes. This year was an exception. The songs usually consisted of wonderful gatherings of friends and family. This year, her mother was in Aruba. How she had longed to go! It was a friend from her office's idea, and the reason that Gabriella wasn't allowed to go was because of the "tough economic times."

Speaking of the poor economy, life was really hard for Gabriella. She was all alone in a tiny apartment in central Albuquerque. Just a year ago, the apartment had another resident.

Troy Bolton.

Troy was King of East High, the lead in "Twinkle Towne", Wildcat Captain, and Gabriella's boyfriend. _Well_, he still is.

Troy and Gabriella were inseparable since junior year. That is, until he was "discovered." Near the end of last year, Troy was offered a spot on the Los Angeles Lakers. Of course, Troy happily accepted. Gabriella went to two of his games, but the trip up to California was too much for her. She prayed for something in New Mexico, but she hasn't gotten that yet.

Where does that leave Gabriella?

She recently graduated from Stanford University. She soon returned back to Albuquerque, and moved in with Troy. She's been looking at a position of a professor at U of A. She still hasn't gotten accepted, and she thinks that she bombed the interview.

Now, she's in her room, staring at a radio.

She pulled out her cellphone, and stared at it expectantly. She longed to hear Troy's voice. His deep voice laced with luscious velvet, and it still made her crazy after all of these years. She dialed his number as fast as her fingers could move. She knew his number by heart, and she could dial it in her sleep if she had to. She eagerly brought the phone to her ear, waiting to hear a ring.

C'mon…Answer…

"Hello?" asked a deep voice.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey," she whispered.

"What's up?

She rolled her eyes at their small talk. "Nothing as interesting as the Lakers."

"Oh! Speaking of which," he started. Gabriella recognized the pride in Troy's voice. She could also picture his smirk on his face. "I have a game against the Knicks tonight."

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, I'll just watch you on the screen again." She muttered.

He must have realized her sadness. "Hey!" he piped up. "I want to see you in person, too. I know how hard the trip is for you. Listen, I want to be at home, with you." He attempted to calm her, but it didn't seem to work.

"I know, but it's been nearly a year, Troy. I don't want to only be able to see you on a screen! I miss you!" She took a deep breath. "Christmas is in five days. I didn't set up our tree yet. I saved it for you." Gabriella remembered that she would always make sure that Troy was with her when she decorated the tree. It was one of the do-it-yourself trees; you didn't have to cut it down. You had to put it together, but it looked real. Gabriella was too short to put on the star, so Troy would always lift her up. He would smile and say, "The tree just keeps growing, babe."

A cough was heard on the other line.

"Troy, you okay?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know if…" he trailed off.

"What?" A nervous lump formed in her throat. She gulped painfully. "Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking." She closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," His voice was softer, more gentle. "I was planning on coming down. I really was."

Gabriella's eyes began to water. "Why can't you?" she cried. "I can't be alone! Not on Christmas! Taylor and Chad are in New York, and my parents are in freaking Aruba!"

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry, but I may have a game the day after Christmas."

Gabriella stopped a shout from coming out of her throat. She shook the thought of being alone aside. "Why don't you come down now, and leave the next day?"

"You said it yourself, the trip is too hard."

"Troy-" she pleaded.

"Listen! I want to see you, to hold you in my arms. I'm going to do whatever I can, babe. I'll try to come for Christmas, okay? I want to see you as much as you want to see me. Expect me to come, I don't know when, but expect me, and I'll call you if I can't. Okay?"

Gabriella shook her head. "What should we do about our tree?" _That's right, OUR tree._

"I don't know." Another voice was heard in the background. "I've got to go. I love you."

"I love…" Gabriella stopped when she heard the dial tone.

Gabriella put her phone back in her pocket. She walked into the main room of the apartment. She flopped headfirst onto the couch, and began to cry. She couldn't be alone for Christmas! She needed to be with Troy!

She sobbed softer, and she slowly fell asleep, not caring to turn on the TV for Troy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Gabriella became desperate. Every time she would call Troy, she would get an answering machine, or he would be "very busy." She was growing annoyed at Troy, but all out of love.

Gabriella went upstairs, to the tiny attic of their apartment, and found the box for the tree. She was almost afraid to touch it, knowing she'd touch Troy's prints. He would be the one to bring it down. She shook her head, and grabbed the edges of the box. She slowly began to lift it, and she soon realized it might be to heavy for her. She set it down, avoiding her fingers getting caught. Now she knew why Troy brought it down. She got on the other side of the box, and crouched down. She had managed to push it to the edge of the stairs, when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She groaned, and sat back.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Hey girl!" It was Taylor. She sounded overly peppy though.

"Hi Tay. How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Taylor replied. "Chad got tickets to go see _White Christmas_!" she squealed.

"That's great…" Gabriella muttered.

"Hey," Taylor's voice dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Gabriella rolled her eyes. It was _a lot_.

Taylor laughed. "Did Troy turn you into a Scrooge?"

"Bah humbug," I said. "No, it's not that. Troy…he…" She couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Oh honey. What did Troy do? Whatever it is, I'm going to whip his…" she laughed at the end.

"It's okay, Taylor. Troy's…n-not coming." Her voice wavered.

"He's not coming for what?"

"CHRISTMAS!" She shouted. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Troy has a game the day after Christmas."

"Oh my! I can see that Troy is being a very naughty boy. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last y-year." She choked between sobs. "I can't be all alone in this stupid apartment, Tay!"

Taylor sighed. "It's going to be okay, Gabs." She paused, and it sounded like she was going through her pockets. "I have a present for you."

"What is it?" Gabriella's spirit lifted a little, but she knew the present wasn't Troy.

"Well," she started. "Chad was a stupid fool, as you know."

Gabriella let out a little giggle. "What did he do _this _time?"

"He ordered three tickets instead of two. Would you like to join us? I heard that _White Christmas_ is a great show!"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I've heard good things too. Look, I don't want to be a third wheel for you guys. What day is the show?"

"Oh, you'd never be a third wheel. The show is on Christmas Day! Can you believe it?"

Gabriella sighed. She didn't want to hurt Taylor's feelings. "I'd go, I really would. Troy might be coming, but I'm not sure. Also _yes_, I _will_ be a third wheel. You know how Chad gets."

"I'm sorry, Gabs."

"No, I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at the box in front of her. "I have to go set up this stupid tree. Thanks for the offer, though. I'm sure you two will have a great time."

"Okay, Gabs." She could tell that Taylor was a little down.

"Bye!" She waited for a response before she hung up. She took one long look at the box, and then decided to just leave it be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight pm on Christmas Eve. Gabriella decided that it wasn't much of a Christmas, so she had given up on the tree. She deeply regretted not going to New York with Taylor. She had concluded that Troy was a no-show. Why hadn't he called?

She called him for one last time, and there was no answer.

Again.

Gabriella just walked straight to her bed, and cried herself asleep.

The next morning, she didn't want to get up, so she just lay there for another hour. When her body needed to move, she finally got up. She still had little tears in her eyes. She needed Troy, but he was probably partying in California.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen area, in search of the hot chocolate mix. As she began to make it, she looked at main room across from her, and nearly spilled the hot mixture!

The tree was set up! It's lights and ornaments were on! She looked at the top of it, and noticed that the star wasn't there. Someone was in her house! How could she not hear the tree being set up?

Gabriella frantically moved away from the counter. She looked around the apartment. The bedroom, the closet and panty, the kitchen, and the attic.

She returned to the main room, and walked over to the tree. She began to feel the fake branches, and she walked around the tree. What she saw behind it made her scream.

There was a present, but it was no ordinary present. It was about as a large as a person! Gabriella knew someone was in there, so she slowly walked up to the present. She began to tear off the paper, and it revealed a large white box. When she was about to touch the top, it was pushed off by itself.

Gabriella walked back, her entire body tingling with anticipation. She watched as the person inside the box tried to push itself out. Suddenly, the box came forward, and fell onto the floor. Gabriella could hear a low groan coming from it.

She walked to the box, and saw Troy smiling up at her. "That wasn't the entrance I was going for." He got out of the box, and spread out his arms. "Merry Christmas!"

Gabriella didn't hesitate but to run into his arms. She pulled him to her as tightly as she could. "It's really you," she said to his chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. It still smelled the same. "I've missed you so much!"

Troy ran a hand though her hair. "I've missed you more. I've pulled a lot of strings to get here, but I just had to, because I love you."

Gabriella pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I love you, too. I've been waiting forever, and I've been all alone. I still can't believe you're here!" She went up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "It's been a year since I've been able to do that." She blushed.

Troy smiled. "So, do you like the tree? I did it last night."

"Oh, Troy. It's beautiful! It wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I couldn't do it without you."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I kinda knew when I saw it at the top of the attic stairs."

"Well it's _our_ tree. Not Gabriella's tree." Gabriella pointed to the top. "Where's the star?"

"Oh!" Troy bent down behind the tree. Then, he was holding the glittery gold star. "The tree keeps growing, you know." He smirked, gave her the star, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Right." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just lift me already."

He lifted her with little effort until she was at the top of the tree. When she put on the star, he put her down, but with his arms still around her waist.

They looked at the tree, and smiled at each other. "_Now,_ it's our tree." They shared a quick kiss, and then Troy went back to his box.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

Troy came back out of the box, and put something behind his back. "Close your eyes."

Gabriella did as she was told, and she held out her arms. She felt cool metal meet her palm. "Can I open them?" she asked.

"No, keep them closed till January." Troy laughed.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see a key in her hands. She picked it up and held it out for him. "What's this?"

"That," he said. "Is the key to _our_ new house."

Gabriella's eyes widened. _"What?!"_

Troy nodded. "How would you like to leave this run-down apartment, for a nice little house in none other than California?"

Gabriella jumped up in surprise. "Really? In _California_? Why?"

"One, I _hate_ this apartment. Two, you can see me all the time. So what do you say?"

Gabriella smiled. "Can we bring our tree?"

Troy nodded.

"Then yes!" She engulfed Troy into another hug. When she pulled away, she asked, "When are we moving?"

"In January."

Something hit Gabriella. "What about your game tomorrow?"

"Oh, _that_." Troy smirked. "It just so happens that the Lakers are playing in New Mexico!"

"Are you _serious_? This is the best Christmas _ever_!"

Troy nodded. "I know."


End file.
